Esto De Quererte
by LatexoHPo
Summary: Steve se siente particularmente atraído a aprender la vida del siglo XXI. Partícularmente atraído a lo que le enseña y comparte Bruce Banner.
1. Chapter 1

Esto De Quererte

Adaptarse a la vida moderna había sido todo un desafío. Los primeros meses desde que despertó había pensando que no sólo había cambiado de época, sino de planeta. Todas las cosas, personas y comportamientos le parecían tan extraños.

Así que, tras una charla introspectiva, había decidido que quería aprender muchas cosas; las nuevas, las viejas que no había podido aprender antes del suero y estando en Guerra, las sencillas y las difíciles. Devoraba libros no sólo de historia (sorprendiéndose a veces gratamente y otras no tanto sobre los miles de acontecimientos que podían sucederse en 70 años).

Afortunadamente, Steve era muy observador y buen aprendiz. Ahora podía utilizar un ordenador sin que la pantalla simplemente se pusiera en negro y el teclado dejara de funcionar. Cuando estuvo más de tres semanas con el mismo teléfono celular, sin haberlo descompuesto, fue un gran avance. Y ya usaba el microondas, la cafetera eléctrica y el sistema de lavado sin temer echarlos a perder… o hacer que estallaran, literalmente.

El arte en general era algo que le apasionaba. No entendía muy bien la pintura moderna, alguna le parecía demasiado simplista y no muy artística, pero sin duda había grandes obras y grandes artistas. La música era cuento aparte; detestaba eso que para Stark era celestial y hasta relajante. ¿Cómo podía relajarle música tan estruendosa, esa que a él le hacía reventar los tímpanos? No lo entendía. Pero descubrió que había otro tipo de música que de hecho sí era relajante y a veces divertida, simple y tonta, mundana o profunda. Había mucha variedad. El cine ya se había inventado en su época, y recordaba con una sonrisa nostálgica las veces que él y Bucky lograban colarse a los pequeños teatros en el viejo Brooklyn; aunque ahora los efectos especiales lo dejaban con la boca abierta.

Pero apreciar un cuadro, ver una película, escuchar música, utilizar tecnología y aprender de historia era sólo adaptación. Era algo que ya todos hacían por necesidad o comodidad. Por vivir simplemente al día.

A veces se quedaba en el salón de entrenamiento viendo a Natasha deshacer las placas de tiro, o a Clint dejando como coladera las dianas. A veces se aventuraba con Thor para aprender juntos la vida normal de los habitantes de Manhattan. Ambos concluyeron que era caótica, por decir lo menos. Reía todavía al recordar su primer viaje en metro. Thor había creído que era una serpiente con escamas muy resistentes… el numerito le costó a S.H.I.E.L.D. una disculpa pública y una buena cantidad de dólares; desde entonces Mjolnir había quedado prohibido para Thor excepto que apareciera una serpiente gigante real.

Y también estaba la ciencia y la tecnología. La ciencia y todas sus variantes. Física, Química, Biología, Matemáticas, Ingeniería…

Stark y Bruce le habían invitado alguna vez a ver cómo trabajaban. Tony le había mostrado las mejoras en sus armaduras, lo que había dejado a Steve simplemente pasmado por el genio del hombre de hierro. Era impresionante ver cómo manejaba herramienta y chatarra para convertirla en un robot o una pieza de ingeniera funcional e increíble. Hasta que Babas decidió que era una amenaza a su creador y lo llenó de espuma contra incendios.

Y la ciencia. La ciencia era tan fascinante y tan ajena que Steve se sentía un verdadero estúpido a lado de Bruce Banner. Ahora sabía quién era Stephen Hawking gracias a sus libros de historia moderna, y lo dicho por el agente Coulson aquella vez se quedaba corto a su parecer. Bruce era increíblemente inteligente, y su mejor virtud era que no lo alardeaba (no como Stark). El amable científico le había enseñado muchas cosas, cosas de las que entendía realmente nada, pero Bruce no se burlaba y mucho menos le miraba condescendientemente.

A Steve le gustaba aprender, conocer cosas nuevas y, aunque agradecía infinitamente la ayuda de sus demás compañeros o el aprender esas cosas nuevas junto a Thor, definidamente sus momentos favoritos eran a lado de Bruce. Era un buen maestro, le explicaba las cosas de tal modo que Steve las entendía, pero tampoco como si Steve fuera un inepto o tonto de remate. Lo incitaba a aprender por su cuenta, le dejaba 'tareas' y las discutían en la siguiente reunión. Bruce era increíble, decidió Steve.

También era un gran cocinero. Las noches que le tocaba al científico encargarse de la cena eran esperadas por todos. Stark se limitaba a pedir comida a algún caro restaurante; Natasha se esforzaba… mentira, Natasha preparaba emparedados. Clint llevaba comida chatarra. Thor fue excluido de encargarse de las cenas cuando apareció con una cabra muerta e intentó prender una fogata en medio de la cocina para asarla. Él, Steve, aplicaba como mejor podía lo que aprendió de pequeño y en la milicia y sus cenas eran decentes, pero monótonas. Sin embargo Bruce hacia comidas de una gran diversidad, sin duda aprendidas en su tiempo huyendo del Ejército. Las favoritas de Steve eran las noches de cenas mexicanas e indias. Incluso siendo tan condimentadas, a ninguno les hacían daño.

El yoga y las artes marciales suaves eran la gloria. Steve también se estresaba, también se enojaba, también se sentía a veces fuera de lugar. Hacer posturas raras que hacían crujir sus huesos tenía su dosis de diversión y de infinito placer en su cuerpo.

Y Hulk… bueno, Hulk era Hulk y era, descubrió Steve, como un niño. Era la artillería pesada y ninguna vez medía consecuencias. Stark tampoco, pero Stark no era un hombre gigante verde furioso con una mente de un niño de cinco años… o tal vez lo de la mente de cinco años sí. El caso es que Hulk, increíblemente, siempre terminaba obedeciéndolo, solamente a él. Quizá era que había surgido una especie de complicidad y buena amistad entre ellos cuando eran sólo Bruce y Steve, algo que Hulk y Capitán América llevaron hasta al campo de batalla.

La primera vez que Steve se dio cuenta de que algo raro le pasaba con respecto a Bruce (más allá de la amistad) fue un día en que estaba sentando en el alfeizar de uno de los ventanales en la torre, mirando el bello atardecer. En una ciudad como Nueva York era difícil ver algo así, pero la altura de la torre facilitaba la tarea. Tenía en las piernas su cuaderno de dibujo y en los labios un lápiz de punta muy fina; suspiraba sin siquiera darse cuenta.

―¿Debería preocuparme?

Steve giró el rostro con el ceño fruncido hacia Tony Stark.

―¿Qué?― preguntó de vuelta, totalmente confundido.

―Si debería preocuparme por ti, capi-paleta. ¿Te has visto en un espejo últimamente? Te ves como si tuvieras cien años… espera, técnicamente sí tienes cien años.

Steve arrugó más el ceño y finalmente vio sonreír a Stark.

―¿Qué es? ¿Te has escapado furtivamente por las noches para encontrarte con una chica de nuestro tiempo? ¿Es eso?

―¿Qué?― volvió a preguntar Steve más confundido.

Tony resopló y rodó los ojos.

―¡Qué si estás enamorado, anciano!― exclamó al fin sin tantos rodeos. Se acercó a él y antes de que Steve pudiera detenerlo, Tony le arrebató el cuaderno de dibujo.

―¡Devuélveme eso, Stark!― reclamó el rubio, levantándose del alfeizar para perseguir a Tony. Parecía que habían tenido una regresión y ahora eran dos pre adolescentes.

―¡Nop! Quiero saber quién es la afortuna…―. Tony detuvo su carrera, y también sus palabras cuando vio el dibujo en el cuaderno; lo había abierto al azar y se encontró con esa imagen. Sin dejar de abrir la boca y los ojos a cada segundo porque en cada página que se detenía aparecía la misma imagen: el mismo protagonista en diversos retratos, mejor dicho.

―Dime que es un amor platónicamente fraternal― susurró cuando Steve llegó frente a él, al parecer enojado… o avergonzado… o ambas cosas. El rubor en sus mejillas lo delataba.

―Tony, el espectrómetro está calibrado… ¿Pasa algo?― se escuchó una tercera voz.

El rubor en las mejillas de Steve incrementó de manera alarmante, tanto que Tony se compadeció del pobre hombre haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no reírse ahí mismo. Le devolvió el cuaderno a Steve y posó una mano sobre su hombro.

―Todo está bien, Bruce. Estaba viendo los dibujos de Steve. ¿Ya te los mostró? Deberías verlos, es todo un artista.

_'Maldito Stark, voy a hacerte polvo hasta el último de tus huesos'_. Eso fue lo que pasó por la mente de Steve mientras miraba asesinamente a Tony.

―Bueno, en algún momento me gustaría verlos, Steve. Sé que dibujas muy bien― dijo Bruce con una sonrisa cálida. ―Por ahora, sin embargo, Tony y yo tenemos que hacer algunas mediciones en el laboratorio. ¿Vienes, Tony?

―Claro, claro― respondió Tony. Le guiñó un ojo a Steve antes de seguir a su hermano de ciencia.

Steve seguía paralizado, con el cuaderno precariamente sostenido entre sus manos, con el corazón desbordado y un calor abrasador en el rostro. Las palabras de Stark se repetían en su mente hecha espagueti: ¡Que si estás enamorado…!

¿El pensar en Bruce casi todo el tiempo significaba que estaba enamorado? ¿Dibujarlo en cada oportunidad para no olvidar cada uno de sus gestos era estar enamorado? ¿Ese dulce dolor en su pecho al estar cerca del científico era…?

―¡AGHHH! ¡ROGERS, NO DEJES TUS LÁPICES EN CUALQUIER PARTE O AL MENOS NO LOS DEJES TAN AFILADOS! ¡ME LO HE ENTERRADO EN UNA NALGA!

El bramido de Clint le sacó de sus pensamientos.

La segunda vez que Steve pensó que definitivamente le pasaba algo mucho muy extraño con respecto a Bruce, fue después de dos días de no verlo en absoluto. No lo llamó al laboratorio o a su sala para platicar sobre ciencia, historia o el cambio climático, y cuando llegó a cenar, descubrió que eran los bocadillos de Natasha lo que tendría que digerir. Si lo pensaba bien no era tan extraño, a veces Bruce se quedaba con Stark en el laboratorio por días y noches, inmersos en investigaciones. Pero ese dulce dolor aparecía otra vez en su pecho y un hueco se había formado en su estómago.

―¿Extrañas a Brucie?― le preguntó Tony con una media sonrisa, entrando al comedor mientras Steve masticaba resignado. Frunció el ceño, y no por la pregunta de Tony, sino porque si Tony estaba ahí y usaba un traje de etiqueta y no se veía en absoluto agotado, entonces…

―Todos lo extrañamos― contestó Clint. ―No te ofendas, Nat, pero tu cabello rojo pasión no es algo que mi delicado estómago pueda soportar― agregó sin mirar a la susodicha, sacando un largo cabello rizado de su sándwich.

―Nadie te ha dicho que te lo tragues, Barton.

―Yo también extraño al buen doctor, ¿por qué no está aquí?― inquirió Thor mirando sin mucha emoción su respectivo sándwich.

Tony hizo un gesto con el pulgar hacia bajo y una mueca desalentadora en su rostro. Thor y Steve le miraron confundidos, y luego se miraron entre ellos. Natasha rodó los ojos.

―Está en depresión, par de tontos― explicó.

―Yep― confirmó Tony tomando una pera (no quería otra cita con el inodoro gracias a los horribles sándwiches de la araña). ―Esta vez le pegó un poco fuerte y quiere estar solo.

―¿Depresión? ¿Eso que dicen ustedes es estar triste todo el tiempo?― preguntó Thor.

―¿Nunca has estado tan triste por algo que no quieres ver ni escuchar a nadie por un buen rato?― devolvió la pregunta Clint, dejando su comida definitivamente.

Thor pensó en Loki… sí, absolutamente le había pasado. También dejó por la paz su comida.

Steve se tragó lo que restaba de su bocadillo y se quedó pensativo.

―¡Hey! No debemos dejar que nos contagie. Bruce es lo suficientemente fuerte para superarlo, no es la primera vez. En un par de días estará como nuevo― exclamó Tony intentando romper la atmósfera decaída que se había formado. ―¿Qué tal un maratón de películas? Creo que el Capi no ha visto 'Una noche en el Museo'. Algo de comedia nos vendrá bien.

Los agentes y Thor se levantaron para seguir a Tony, pero Steve se quedó en el mismo lugar. Depresión. Él mismo había pasado por ello en algunos momentos, esa infinita tristeza que quemaba el corazón; pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que algo así pasaba con Bruce. Vamos, que sabía que el científico no era la persona más alegre del mundo, pero siempre tenía una sonrisa, una palabra de aliento, la disposición a escuchar… Y entonces recordó su forma de hablar y de moverse cuando se conocieron, cuando dijo que se había metido una bala en la boca y…

―¿Por qué no lo vi antes?― preguntó cuando sintió la mano de Tony sobre su espalda. El millonario había vuelto para ver por qué el soldado no lo había seguido.

―Quizá porque estabas más concentrado en ver lo positivo. Todos aquí somos… peculiares, Steve. La normalidad no es un término que nos defina. Tenemos demonios que nos persiguen, pero intentamos superarlos. Tú mismo, por ejemplo, supongo que encontrarte de frente con un nuevo mundo, tener en la mente el recuerdo de la gente que amaste hace tanto tiempo, ¿no te pone mal?

Steve asintió despacio.

―Es sólo que intento que no me sobrepase. Intento concentrarme en lo que vivo ahora, con ustedes.

―Exacto. Todos lo hacemos. Bruce lo hace también, de una manera que quizá algunos no comprendamos. Es decir, yo me acabo una botella de Merlot y quedo como nuevo.

Steve rodó los ojos. Pero agradecía que Tony se tomara las cosas en serio, y además no le había molestado desde que descubrió sus dibujos de Bruce.

―Aunque ahora que lo pienso podemos probar con algo nuevo: unos besitos siempre ayudan a mejorar el ánimo. Y el sexo salvaje es una inmejorable medicina.

O tal vez no. Steve se levantó cuan largo era y miró de mal modo a Stark. Pero la risa del millonario terminó por hacerlo sonreír; sentía las mejillas arreboladas.

―Eres insufrible.

Steve declinó sin embargo la oferta de Tony para ver películas y se quedó un rato más en la cocina. Preparó también un emparedado, suponiendo que sabría mucho mejor que los de Nat; llenó un vaso con leche de soya (la única que tomaba Bruce) y salió de ahí dispuesto a alegrar el humor del científico, o al menos escucharlo. Eso siempre ayudaba. Sólo esperaba que Bruce quisiera tenerlo cerca.

Después de tocar un par de veces en la puerta de la habitación de Bruce sin respuesta, intentando balancear el plato y el vaso con su otra mano, Steve se decidió a hablar.

―¿Bruce?…― vaciló ―Bruce, soy Steve. Te traje algo para comer, sólo… sólo recíbelo y me iré, ¿vale?

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Bruce abrió la puerta apenas asomándose por el filo. Steve sonrió cuando vio los grises rizos desordenados en su cabeza, lo hacían ver encantador.

Bruce bajó la mirada y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Steve descubrió que adoraba ese gesto. Bruce suspiró y abrió más la puerta, compuso como pudo una pequeña sonrisa que no se hizo extensiva hasta sus ojos y alzó los brazos para tomar el plato y el vaso de la mano del rubio.

―Gracias, Steve.

―¿Estás bien? Quiero decir… ¿necesitas hablar o algo…?

Steve se interrumpió cuando vio que el cuerpo de Bruce se tensaba de repente. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

―No, yo sólo…

―Bruce― habló Steve decididamente. ―También he sentido la necesidad de querer estar solo; sé lo que se siente estar fuera de lugar, sé lo mucho que podemos hundirnos en los recuerdos, en las vivencias, pero también sé que ser escuchados simplemente puede ayudar un poco. Déjame ayudarte… Si quieres, tampoco voy a presionarte ni obligarte a nada.

La tensión en el cuerpo de Bruce se disipó. Bajó los hombros y se internó en la habitación. No cerró la puerta. Steve lo tomó como una invitación, y con un suspiro de alivio le siguió. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y cuando se giró vio a Bruce sentándose en la cama y dejando la comida en su mesita de noche.

Tenía puestos pantalones deportivos y una playera sencilla, y estaba descalzo. El científico se acomodó juntado sus piernas a su pecho y recargando su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. Steve se quedó un momento de pie, mirándolo. De pronto ese dolor, dulce dolor en su pecho lo asaltó otra vez. Era muy difícil ver a Bruce sin sus pantalones de gabardina y sus camisas con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos, tampoco que se quitara los anteojos muy a menudo. Le agradó entonces poder conocer otras facetas del científico. Realizó entonces que quería conocerlas todas.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado como idiota y recordó que su principal objetivo era confortar a Bruce, Steve pasó saliva y se acercó a la cama. Sin pedir permiso la rodeó y se sentó a lado de Bruce, a una prudente distancia.

Pasaron unos largos minutos sin decir nada. Hasta que Bruce frunció un poco el ceño y se atrevió a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con los azules ojos de Steve y una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

―Yo…― dijo con un tono de voz muy bajo. ―¿No vas a decir nada?― preguntó al fin.

―Vine a escucharte, no a ser escuchado― respondió el soldado.

Bruce parpadeó varias veces y luego desvió la mirada. Steve se mordió los labios y enseguida dijo:

―Si no quieres hablar está bien. Solamente me quedaré aquí haciéndote compañía y me aseguraré de que te comas ese sándwich. No te preocupes, no lo hizo Natasha.

Y Bruce rió un poco antes de volver a mirar a Steve.

―¿Qué quieres escuchar, Steve? No tengo mucho qué decir… ¿Es sobre las reacciones químicas que estudiamos hace unos días…?

―No, Bruce―, interrumpió el rubio. ―Es sobre tu tristeza. Sobre lo que te hace encerrarte y no dejar que ninguno de nosotros nos acerquemos a ti.

―Estás aquí, ¿cierto?― contestó Bruce incómodo.

―Sólo porque tienes hambre.

Bruce sonrió de medio lado. No, no era porque tenía hambre. Era porque le parecía extraordinario y un gesto sumamente reconfortante el hecho de que Steve fuera quién había aparecido en su puerta. Usualmente los demás respetaban sus 'momentos' y él se daba por vencido al comprender que no valía la pena aislarse después de todo. Sin embargo esos 'momentos' regresaban para perturbarlo. Era tan fácil pensarlo, ¿por qué era difícil decirlo? Steve estaba ahí, dispuesto a escucharlo.

―Es complicado, Steve― dijo al fin, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos.

―Lo sé. Si no estás listo para hablar, si no me tienes la confianza necesaria, está bien.

―No es cuestión de confianza… es… No estoy acostumbrado a que alguien quiera escucharme. Nadie quiere escuchar los problemas de alguien como yo.

―Yo sí.

Bruce apretó los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Steve otra vez, la confusión era palpable en sus ojos marrones.

―¿Por qué?― inquirió casi en un susurro.

―Porque… me preocupo por ti― respondió Steve sintiéndose un completo idiota. Pero pensó que sincerarse y decirle a Bruce _'Creo que estoy enamorado de ti' _no estaría bien en un momento como éste.

―¿Por qué?― repitió Bruce sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

―Me has enseñado mucho, Bruce. Más que nadie. Creo justo recompensar un poco tu atención.

Bruce volvió a regalarle una pequeña sonrisa sin alegría. Steve pensó que la vergüenza le estaba haciendo ver visiones, porque eso en los ojos de Bruce no podía ser decepción, ¿cierto? ¡Demonios! De pronto se sintió más pequeño que una mosca.

―Y eres mi amigo― agregó para intentar componer un poco el asunto.

La pequeña sonrisa de Bruce se amplió un poco. Y entonces volvió a desviar la mirada, el rostro entero de hecho. Steve se acomodó mejor en la cama, acercándose un poco más a Bruce y escuchó claramente el sollozo.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Ver la vulnerabilidad de Bruce Banner no era difícil, sin embargo Bruce siempre se las arreglaba para disfrazarla. Steve pensó entonces que cometió un error al intentar reconfortar a Bruce. Simplemente no sabía cómo hacerlo. Bruce no lloraba explayadamente; era más bien una serie de apenas atisbos de espasmos en sus hombros y ruiditos que escapaban de sus labios.

Pero Steve ya estaba ahí, ¿cierto? Se prometió ayudar a Bruce, y si no era escuchándolo sería… No lo pensó más y rompió toda distancia entre él y el científico. Retiró la mano que ya se había posado en la boca del otro y con un poco de fuerza le giró el rostro hasta acomodarlo en su pecho mientras él posaba su brazo por la espalda.

Bruce no se apartó.

No se apartó.

El corazón de Steve comenzó a galopar a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ese dolor en su pecho volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez no había dulzura. Era dolor puro. El llanto de Bruce le hacía sufrir también, porque Bruce convirtió los espasmos y los ruiditos en un llanto de verdad; se aferró a Steve como si fuera su único escape, su único salvavidas, su único consuelo. Y quizá en ese momento, pensó Steve Rogers, lo era. Y no quería, siguió pensando, dejar de serlo nunca. Porque ya no tenía que preguntarse nada: estaba enamorado de Bruce. Su risa le alegraba, y su llanto le dolía.

Cuando se aventuró a pasar su mano libre por sobre la mejilla húmeda del científico, Steve se lo confirmó en su propia mente: Amaba a Bruce Banner.


	2. Chapter 2

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, ni se lo preguntó siquiera. Seguía sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Bruce, y aunque hacía ya un buen rato que el científico había dejado de llorar definitivamente, Steve no hizo nada por separarse ni por dejar de frotar la espalda ajena en suaves movimientos circulares.

Ahora mismo el rubio estaba inmerso en una sensación casi celestial. El simple hecho de poder tocar a Bruce, abrazarle, el sentir en su barbilla la suave caricia de los cabellos ondulados del otro, y el sentir la suave respiración contra la tela de su playera y esa mano posada en su pecho lánguidamente… era perfecto. Era tan intangible, tan increíble que hasta sus respiraciones parecieron acoplarse, tomando y desechando aire al mismo ritmo.

Pero todo lo bueno tenía que acabarse en algún punto, ¿cierto? Steve había tenido el pensamiento de que Bruce se había quedado dormido, pero no. Lo comprobó cuando el científico se removió un poco y alzó el rostro hasta que sus ojos aún rojos le miraron.

Bruce parpadeó un par de veces y frunció el ceño. Enseguida abrió los ojos por completo y exhaló alarmado; se separó de Steve rápidamente, como si apenas fuera consciente de la posición en la que estaban.

—¡Dios mío! Lo siento mucho, Steve… No sé que me pasó, pero…

—Hey, tranquilo, Bruce— le interrumpió Steve con una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Te dije que quería ayudarte. Espero haberlo logrado aunque sea un poco.

Bruce desvió la mirada avergonzado, pero asintió resueltamente. Steve amplió su sonrisa y emocionado por la cercanía del hombre del que estaba enamorado le tomó de la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo. Cuando Bruce le miró con el ceño fruncido Steve retiró su mano. Sí, bueno, él estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Bruce, pero el amor era demasiado ajeno y demasiado nuevo y demasiado surrealista y demasiado aterrador… Seguramente Bruce no sentía lo mismo.

El rubio tragó en seco y la mano que había dejado en el aire al retirarla del rostro de Bruce fue directo al plato con el sándwich en la mesita de noche. Intentó que el temblor que lo había asaltado por su creciente nerviosismo no fuera demasiado notorio.

—Come un poco, ¿vale? Hace dos días que no sales de aquí y hasta donde yo sé no hay cocinas en las habitaciones— le dijo controlando también el nerviosismo en su voz.

Bruce sonrió de medio lado, pero cuando dejó de ver el plato ofrecido y levantó el rostro para ver a Steve de nuevo, el rubio descubrió que la sonrisa estaba también en sus ojos. Era una mirada afectuosa y aliviada.

El científico tomó el plato y ambos se acomodaron sobre la cama hasta quedar en la misma posición que al principio, Bruce de un lado, recargado en la cabecera, y Steve a su lado. Sólo que esta vez la "prudente" distancia se convirtió en casi nula distancia. Sus hombros se rozaban un poco, pero ninguno dijo nada y tampoco ninguno se apartó. Bruce comenzó a comer lentamente, descubriendo que en realidad sí tenía hambre. Steve se limitó a mirarlo comer de vez en cuando. De pronto descubrió que una lágrima traviesa seguía atrapada entre las pestañas de Bruce. Era una gotita muy pequeña, tan cristalina y vulnerable como se le antojaba su dueño.

—¿Cómo funciona eso de llorar, Bruce?— preguntó Steve girando el rostro por completo para ver de frente al científico. Cuando vio que Bruce fruncía el ceño se apresuró a aclarar su pregunta— Me refiero a lo que pasa químicamente. ¿De dónde sale el líquido que conforman las lágrimas? ¿Qué las detona? Científicamente hablando.

Bruce tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y tomó un sorbo de leche. Luego se aclaró un poco la garganta y comenzó a hablar mirando al frente.

—Bueno, es un proceso natural para lubricar los ojos, tenemos una glándula que es responsable de acumular líquido y sacarlo al exterior para que el funcionamiento del glóbulo ocular sea correcto. Hay tres tipos de lágrimas: las basales, que son prácticamente las que mantienen sanos a los ojos y los protegen del polvo y factores externos microscópicos que pudieran lastimarlos. Las lágrimas reflejas, que brotan cuando tienes partículas extrañas en los ojos o hay una sustancia irritante alrededor. Como cuando picas cebolla y lloras sin quererlo.

—¿O como cuando a Tony se le escapa gas lacrimógeno de su nueva armadura, o como cuando Clint llora porque Natasha le pica los ojos cuando él se pone muy cariñoso con ella?— preguntó Steve divertido.

—Exacto— respondió Bruce dejando escapar una ligera risa. El pecho de Steve se expandió al sentir ese dolor delicioso aparecer de nuevo. Escuchar ese sonido de los labios de Bruce era maravilloso. Pero entonces Bruce borró su incipiente sonrisa y se concentró en lo que restaba de su sándwich, jugando con él distraídamente.

—Y está el llanto— continuó el científico—. Las lágrimas emocionales. La tensión, el enojo, sufrimiento, dolor físico e incluso la felicidad las provocan. Son diferentes a las otras porque su química es distinta. Se producen en mayor cantidad… demasiada.

Su tono de voz había bajado considerablemente. Steve no quería volver a ver a Bruce triste; simplemente ya no se sentía capaz de dejarlo caer en su propio abismo. Sin pensarlo mucho alzó su mano hasta que uno de sus dedos retiraron suavemente la pequeña gotita que descansaba en las pestañas oscuras y medio rizadas de Bruce.

Bruce siguió su movimiento sin parpadear, tan confundido y tan… Steve vio que las mejillas del científico se teñían de un ligero rubor y no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa. No quería asustarlo ni confundirlo, pero el dulce dolor en su pecho estaba incrementando, llenándolo de sensaciones nuevas y fascinantes.

—¿Y un beso, Bruce?— preguntó entonces, casi en un murmullo— ¿Qué pasa cuando besas?

Bruce tragó saliva, incómodo, pero no retiró su mirada de la de Steve.

—Bueno— comenzó sin subir el tono de voz, pero no había tristeza. Era más bien nerviosismo, vergüenza y eso que se le antoja a Steve como genuina curiosidad—, el contacto labial genera una estimulación erógena y nerviosa; se libera oxitócina, dopamina y adrenalina, hormonas relacionadas a la atracción sexual. Físicamente aparece sudoración y si el beso es intenso genera excitación y una sensación de bienestar. La presión arterial, la glucosa y el ritmo cardiaco se disparan. Y tu cara se pone roja… como la tuya ahora mismo… Steve, ¿por qué…?

Steve ya no lo resistió. Tenía tan cerca a Bruce que podía apreciar perfectamente la humedad que todavía quedaba en sus pestañas. Los ojos azules se desviaron a los labios rojos y colmados, entreabiertos con su pregunta acallada, exhalando e inhalando con un ritmo candente y ascendente. Se estaba acercando tan lenta y sutilmente a ellos que ni siquiera notó cómo el plato con los restos del emparedado en las manos de Bruce resbalaba paulatinamente.

La distancia fue rota totalmente. Steve apenas rozó los labios ajenos con los suyos, tan apetecibles como sus propias ganas de Bruce, como el dulce dolor en su pecho que incrementó junto a sus latidos. Arrulló apenas la piel de esos labios, cerrando los ojos en un instinto natural. Cerró también sus propios labios en un instinto más: besar. Besar propiamente dicho. Los labios de Bruce se replegaron inherentemente. Era más bien un delicado contacto que a Steve le pareció eterno. Alzó una de sus manos para posarla en la quijada de Bruce, sus dedos acariciando lánguidamente la mejilla y parte del cuello. Incandescente. Steve se sintió totalmente diferente, porque era de hecho diferente. Su primer beso había sido más bien un impulso (aquello rubia voluptuosa), pasó entonces fugazmente por su mente el que se dio con Peggy, un recuerdo doloroso y ahora mismo tan ausente y lejano como el mismo tiempo que había pasado desde entonces.

Pero esto era distinto, cristalino, iluminado. Perfecto. Bruce abrió entonces sus labios sin despegarse de Steve, correspondió al toque del rubio posando también una mano tibia en la nuca ajena, presionando sin apretar, acercando todavía más si era posible el toque de sus bocas.

La humedad de la lengua del científico nubló todo los sentidos de Steve; sintió cómo Bruce la descubría apenas, acariciando con ella sus labios, invitándole a abrirlos en una urgencia más bien taciturna. El rubio ni siquiera pensó en la posibilidad de atender o no tan dulce demanda, simplemente lo hizo. Se sabía tan inexperto como ansioso, pero ningún temor o duda lo asaltó mientras la lengua de Bruce se colaba a su boca, acariciando sus dientes, luego su propia lengua. El roce entre ambas provocó que Steve soltara el gemido que había estado conteniendo, como consecuencia ambas bocas se abrieron un poco más, explorando cada uno la del otro, el sabor, la textura, el aliento. Dulce como la leche de soya, picante como la pimienta en el emparedado, fresco como la pasta dental, innato y propio como ellos mismos. El toque de las manos en la mejilla de Bruce y en la nuca de Steve se hizo más íntimo y acogedor.

Steve sentía la temperatura ascendiendo en su cuerpo mientras movía lentamente su cabeza en correspondencia a los movimientos de Bruce. El oxígeno les hacía falta, pero se las arreglaban para aspirar sin separarse demasiado, provocando ruiditos excitantes, chasqueantes, húmedos y lánguidos.

El plato cayó definitivamente al suelo esparciendo el contenido en la alfombra cuando Bruce posó su mano libre en la ancha espalda del soldado, inclinándolo poco a poco ayudándose de su peso hasta que quedaron tendidos en la cama. Steve aprovechó para, sin soltar el rostro de Bruce, ubicar su otra mano en la espina dorsal y atreverse a bajar lentamente hasta posarla en la cintura.

Bruce abandonó la nuca de Steve para arrugar con sus dedos la tela de la colcha. Porque la situación era tan inesperada, tan espontanea e increíblemente tan natural y anhelada… y tan sorprendente. Su cuerpo estaba despertando a la sensación del beso, y era peligroso. Apretó sus labios en un último y profundo beso. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería el último y aunque no quería dejarlo, siempre era mejor hacer caso a la vocecita objetiva dentro de su cabeza. Prolongó el contacto, sin embargo, todo lo que pudo. Cuando la mano de Steve que estaba en su cintura se movió un poco más abajo, Bruce reaccionó y se separó finalmente. Clavó sus marrones ojos en los azules de Steve, miró su rostro sonrojado y con una mueca llena de placer, pero un placer púdico, no salvaje ni sexual. Inocente como era Steve.

El rubio sonrió entonces, abiertamente. Bruce suspiró cuando las manos de Steve no cejaron en sus caricias, una en su mejilla y otra en su espalda baja. Era abrumador, agradable y aventurado. No en un buen sentido. Bruce estaba intentando tranquilizar el ritmo de su corazón, el arrebato de su cuerpo y sus sentimientos.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Bruce— soltó Steve de pronto, sonando ingenuamente adorable a los oídos de Bruce—. Te has convertido en todo lo que pienso y siento desde que te convertiste en mi maestro personal. Al principio pensé que era sólo admiración y respeto por alguien tan inteligente e increíble como tú, pero entonces…

—No digas más, Steve— le interrumpió Bruce—. Mírate— agregó con una triste sonrisa, sin querer separarse de ese cuerpo maravilloso, no todavía, quería atesorar cada sensación para el resto de su vida—. Tú sí eres increíble. Tú eres perfecto, y yo no puedo… no debo sentir esto que siento y no puedo ni debo dejarme llevar por ello—. Cuando vio la confusión en el rostro de Steve, Bruce continuó—. ¿Quieres saber por qué me encerré estos días? Porque descubrí que te amo, así, sin una explicación científica al hecho. Y está prohibido que alguien como yo ame. Tengo que prohibirme amarte porque sé que el resultado será lastimarte física o emocionalmente. No puedo.

El tono de voz de Bruce fue más bien lastimero.

—¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?— preguntó Steve resueltamente, atrayendo a Bruce cuando éste intento levantarse—. No soy tan ingenuo ni tan tonto. Sé quién eres, lo que vales. Y sé que te quiero a mi lado. Bruce, acabas de decir que me amas, ¿tienes idea de las ganas de llorar que tengo ahora mismo? De alegría, de felicidad, de emoción… ¿también por eso se llora, cierto?— acalló la protesta de Bruce con un suave roce en sus labios— Me has enseñado mucho, Bruce. Deja que sea mi turno, déjame enseñarte que sí puedes amarme y que yo puedo amarte. Déjame amarte.

Steve no permitió ninguna objeción más. Volvió a besar a Bruce, esta vez impulsado por la pura emoción de saberse correspondido. No permitiría que Bruce se alejara por la idea vaga e insegura de su naturaleza. No más. Bruce no era solamente el científico, el genio o Hulk. Bruce era mucho más, y Steve lo quería por completo.

Ahora el beso no fue sólo de reconocimiento, había surgido la pasión, el deseo y la entrega. Steve invirtió las posiciones y aprisionó a Bruce bajo él, bajo su toque. Bruce llevó una mano de Steve a su pecho, recordándole que su ritmo cardiaco incrementaba, y por ende la consecuencia.

Steve sonrió sin embargo.

—Ciento ochenta— murmuró antes de volver a besar a Bruce.

—¿Qué?— inquirió Bruce en sus labios.

—Ciento ochenta— repitió Steve separándose a regañadientes—. Lo máximo que puede llegar el ritmo cardiaco en un orgasmo es ciento ochenta latidos por minuto. Hulk aparece a los doscientos, ¿cierto?… He estudiado— concluyó un poco avergonzado.

Bruce se quedó con la boca abierta. ¿Steve había estudiado precisamente eso con la intención de provocarle un orgasmo…? Sin poder evitarlo soltó una pequeña carcajada, Steve sonrió también, adorablemente.

—Ese dato lo sé perfectamente, Steve— dijo Bruce cuando su momento hilarante terminó—. Pero no deja de ser un riesgo.

—Ese dato lo sé perfectamente, Bruce— repitió el rubio las palabras del científico—. Pero si me dejas, es un riesgo que ahora mismo necesito correr. Iremos lento, tan lento como quieras.

Bruce tragó en seco y de pronto se sintió protegido, en todo sentido. Se sintió amado y apreciado. Asintió entonces, llevando sus manos de nuevo al rostro de Steve para atraerlo hacia él. Ya no quería sentirse miserable por todo, no quería más momentos de inseguridad ni de duda. No cuando Steve le amaba y estaba haciendo todo por demostrárselo.

Las caricias comenzaron por sobre la ropa, tomándose su tiempo, controlando sus respiraciones y aquello que los estaba quemando por dentro. Después la ropa estorbó, por supuesto. Steve levantó un poco a Bruce para poder sacarle la playera y se dio un respiro para apreciar el pecho de Bruce en todo su esplendor, cómo subía y bajaba con dominio. Pasó sus manos por sobre ese pecho, enredando sus dedos en el vello, acercando sus labios regalándole a su dueño arrullos y besos cortos. Si bien no tenía experiencia, Steve, como siempre, estaba intentando aprender, y el conocimiento empírico, descubrió, era el mejor.

Porque ya era una cuestión de vida y muerte. Era más que pasión, un dulce dolor. Su dulce dolor personal que ahora tenía rostro, cuerpo y nombre: Bruce Banner.

Bruce se dejó llevar ante la inexperiencia más que cautivante de Steve. Sin prisas, explorándose mutuamente, tocando cada milímetro de piel. La blanca, suave y lampiña de Steve. La morena, ardiente y tupida de Bruce.

Cuando la ropa no significó más un estorbo, Steve se posicionó más cerca de Bruce, rompiendo cualquier distancia mínima entre ellos. Besándose, descubriéndose. El instinto ganando la batalla por el control. La urgencia y necesidad entre ellos. Pasión, deseo y amor limpio. Eso era en ese momento. Bruce gemía suavemente bajo el toque de Steve, despeinando las rubias hebras con sus manos mientras sentía la boca del rubio jugando con su nuez, toda la extensión de su cuello y con sus clavículas.

El movimiento era lento, suave, cumpliendo la promesa de saberse en control, de proporcionarle a Bruce el gobierno sobre sí mismo. Y era abrumador, y era exquisito, y era perfecto el contacto entre sus entrepiernas, rozándose, frotándose en una danza tan sutil como erótica y excitante. Steve también gemía, más sonoramente que Bruce porque era lo que su garganta exigía. Y cuando sintió a Bruce agitarse y estremecerse bajo él, cuando sintió la humedad pegajosa posarse en su vientre, cuando se vio aprisionado en un sollozo ronco, supo que lo habían logrado. Bruce lo había logrado y entonces fue su turno para liberarse también, mezclando su esencia con la de Bruce en sus vientres bajos, gruñendo extenuadamente.

Steve no perdió tiempo para volver a besar suavemente a Bruce, en los labios, en la barbilla, en el puente de su nariz, en los pómulos y en los ojos. Y se bebió las nuevas lágrimas de Bruce, lágrimas que supo inmediatamente no eran de dolor. Eran de sincera libertad y afecto.

* * *

Amar a Bruce se había convertido en la mejor tarea de Steve Rogers. Bruce aún tenía sus periodos de baja emocional, pero sin duda el tener a alguien a su lado al que tenía absoluta confianza le aliviaban sus momentos. Steve seguía teniendo en Bruce al mejor maestro y amigo, seguía absorbiendo todo lo que Bruce le daba como esponja, tanto conocimiento intelectual como emocional y hasta en la cama. Y Bruce parecía mucho más contento que en todo el tiempo anterior en su estancia en la torre de los Vengadores. En las batallas, Hulk no sólo obedecía a pie juntillas al Capitán América, también lo protegía con un instinto más acogedor que a sus demás compañeros. Por supuesto, nada de eso pasó inadvertido para los otros, mucho menos para Tony Stark, que no perdía oportunidad de molestar a Steve, divertido al comprobar que por muy anciano seguía convirtiéndose en un tomate al punto ante sus ataques y bromas en doble sentido (muchas veces teniendo que explicar ese doble sentido para lograr más sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio).

Hasta que Bruce aparecía y le decía que dejara en paz a Steve. Y Tony claudicaba. En fin, pensaba el millonario, enamorarse era así: una cuestión de cariño y protección, algo mucho más allá que simple pasión. Era obvio en los ojos brillantes de Bruce, y el casi derretimiento de Steve cuando se ponía a dibujar a Bruce cada vez que el científico se quedaba dormido.

¡Ah! Eso de quererse…

* * *

_Vale, pues hasta aquí llega este fic. Fue más bien mis ganas de escribir sobre esta pareja que, repito, ya amo profundamente. Lamento si hay OoC o demasiado fluff. No puedo evitarlo._

_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus lindos comentarios. Va para ti, Naruhi, que sé que amas a Brucie todo tierno y lindo. _

_Látex._


End file.
